Conventionally, shielded conductive paths are known that are installed under a floor of a vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle, in order to route an electrical wire for connecting a device such as a high-voltage battery provided in a rear portion of the vehicle and a device such as an inverter or a fuse block provided in a front portion of the vehicle. For example, a shielded conductive path of JP 2010-215010A (Patent Document 1) includes an electrical wire, a metal shielding pipe into which the electrical wire is insertable, and a clamp for fixing the shielding pipe to a vehicle body. This clamp includes a grommet that is arranged along the outer circumferential surface of the shielding pipe, and a bracket that has a vehicle body fixing portion that is fixed to the vehicle body, is bent into a semicircular arc-shape and is fitted to the outside of the grommet. The shielding pipe is attached to the vehicle body via the clamp.
In the case of the above-described conventional shielded conductive path, because the clamp may slide in the axial direction or the circumferential direction with respect to the shielding pipe, there is a risk that the clamp will not be defined at a predetermined position when the shielding pipe is attached to the vehicle body, and it will be difficult to fix the clamp to the vehicle body.
The present design has been accomplished in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object of the present design is to provide a shielded conductive path with which a clamp can be easily attached to a vehicle body.